Maybe you're in love
by Reddish
Summary: Nine meters and sixty-seven centimetres exactly. The distance between Haruhi and himself. Although he was staring at the screen of his laptop, he knew it. It annoyed him that he knew." Kyoya thinking about Haruhi's merits.
1. Chapter 1

_She wants Tamaki, they belong to each other. I force myself to think that, although every time it makes me remember her words: "__Kyoya-senpai won't do this. Because you get no merits from sleeping with me." I always respond to myself that forcing myself away from her gains me even less. But she wants him, not me._

Nine meters and sixty-seven centimetres exactly. The distance between Haruhi and himself. Although he was staring at the screen of his laptop, he knew it. It annoyed him that he knew. But what irritated him even more was the fact that the distance between Haruhi and Tamaki was ninety-eight percent less then that. With more force than necessary he hits the enter button. Removing his fingers from the keyboard afterwards, he allows himself a glance in their direction. His heart makes the now familiar leap.

"No merits huh," with a bitter smile he watches Haruhi's features. No breathtaking beauty, not even pretty. Just cute, plain cute. But beneath that he knew there was hidden a treasure chest. One that would rarely show it's contents and then only to the people she permitted to keep a key. That she had given him one he discovered during the second day of the Ouran School festival. It was a marvellous sight, Haruhi standing up to his father. Expressing her admiration for him with infuriated words. Astonishing, beautiful, wonderful and heartbreaking. Kyoya sighs and shuts down his laptop. _She wants Tamaki..._

"Kyoya-senpai, are you leaving?"

He merely raises a hand in response before leaving the Third music room. Today he could no longer bear to see them together. To find himself unable to formulate mean and cold words to draw her attention away from Tamaki towards him. But had he not give up hope the last day of the same festival he realized she cared for him? Sometimes he flatters himself with thinking that he did, but when the world grows dark and when he lies in his bed alone, he dreams of holding her in his arms. Just like he almost held her that day they went to the beach. _Because you get no merits from sleeping with me...sleeping with me. _Sleeping with Haruhi. A shiver runs down his spin. The mere thought of it brought him more merits he wished for.


	2. Chapter 2

I dislike holding hands

_I dislike__ holding hands. I had always thought I disliked holding hands. But when I held her hands during the last Dance of the festival, she proved to be an exception in that matter as well. I had stolen her from Tamaki and for a few moments she was mine. _

He decides she means nothing but trouble. Although the gesture was as bittersweet as ever, the outcome also remains unchanged. A complete disaster. His first thought is saying something that would certainly make her leave. But he succeeds to overcome the urge and merely sighs.

"Why won't you ever give up Fuyumi-san?"

She looks at him with an excusing smile. It was an hilarious sight, his sister in the middle of his scattered clothes, which seemed determined not to fit in the drawers. He could have spared a tiny smile for this situation, if only she had not reminded him of Haruhi's hands. _Soft, feminine skin. _With effort he swallows as his heart leaps for the second time that day.

"She is not even here."

Only after he sees his sisters eyes widening, he realizes he had spoken the desperate words too audible. Placing his head in his hands, he wonders whether he is losing it. What is happening and what made it all change? _Nine meters and sixty-seven centimetres._

"Kyoya, could it be that you are angry with someone?"

Fuyumi's naïve question lures out the tiny smile, he had not allowed moments ago. He raises his head and sends his sister a wicked glare. Yes, he is angry with someone. He is infuriated with himself because he handed Haruhi to Tamaki that day at the Dance. He had pushed her in Tamaki's arms. Away from himself, even although the touch of her skin had left him wanting so much more.

* * *

Note of the author:

I hope I meet the expectations of all the people who wanted more…


	3. Chapter 3

_That day the entire Host club went to Karuizawa to visit, or better said disturb her during her part-time job, I couldn't refrain myself from being close to her. During our meeting with Misuzu-cchi I was standing next to he__r, afterwards I forced her to stay using some minor blackmail and when everyone was trying their best in that refreshing contest that followed soon after I spend as much refreshing time with her as I could handle…_

That night he couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see her. Her brown eyes, looking at him the way she always did. Filled with seemingly unending trust. Ensuring him that he could change and that even he could tenderly caress her cheek without failing as an heir to the Ootori company. He closed his eyes at that thought, his teeth clenched and his fingers formed into fists. Refraining the urge to scream. Instead he punched his pillow, for a moment imagining it to be someone else.

"I hate you."

The words passed his lips so easily, as if the privacy in his bedroom had changed him into someone who said such weak things. He took in a deep breath and silently counted to ten. Calmed down he walked to his desk and opened the middle drawer. Beneath some notebooks he kept a picture with Haruhi on it, the only picture he had of her and the only picture he wanted. He hesitated to take it out and finally he closed the drawer again. With a deep sigh he sat down on his desk.

"If only she had agreed to that bet."

With his head in his hands he remembered proposing a bet to her. A bet on who would win the contest. If only she had agreed…His fingers curled through his black hair when his heart leaped. He promised himself that he would have taken her to his family's summer house if she had lost. But never things concerning Haruhi never went according to plan when the had to, so she refused to bet. Since she would not be with him at home and he hated to get up early, he made it certain that, that classmate-boy showed up in time the next day, just to be sure things would not go wrong. He shook his head and went to bed, hoping for the best. But the moment he closed his eyes, hers appeared. _Big, brown and filled with seemingly unending trust. _She just trusted him too much and in the privacy of his bedroom he hated himself for betraying it.

* * *

It's short again, but here is the next part. Hope it didn't turn out too much Ooc .


End file.
